Topsy Turvy Xmas
by kyolvr
Summary: Chihiro came back to the baths for xmas and she's met by new help, and a very large group of people who don't know what Christmas is! just a random one shot of ffVII and Spirited Away for Christmas, R&R if you will!


**A/N:** Sooo, I wanted to make an x-mass story cuz t'is the season o' course! I also wanted it to tie in with on of my other stories BUT Surviving Sephiroth is not in it's x-mass time…. And Searching for Spirits…isn't light hearted enough for it. SO diff. story, for Spirited Away AND Final Fantasy VII!

Now on with the show!

**DISCLAIMER: **no ownage of final fantasy, no ownage of spirited away, no ownage of x-mass, no ownage of characters…geeze what _do_ I own?

* * *

Doors burst open and a short brown haired girl bearing a red had trimmed with fir and topped with a white puff ball at the end stormed into the bath house. She was also wearing a red and white Christmas dress and carrying a bag full of square shaped something's.

"Whoa, hey Chihiro you're not supposed to be back!" Yubaba said, frazzled.

"I came back for Christmas! What's wrong with that?" The girl said with a puff as she set the large red bag down. "You don't even have a Christmas tree!"

"Just _what _is Christmas exactly?" a spiky haired boy said as he carried a tray by and stopped.

Chihiro stared at him for a moment, the rest of the people in that vicinity were agreeing with his question, they didn't know what it was either. "Its…its….IT'S CHRISTMAS! How do you not know what it is!?"

Hands curled around Chihiro and a blue haired boy came to meet her sideways glance. "Because this isn't the human world, and _he's _from a different world entirely." Kohaku gestured towards the spiky haired boy.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask, who is he anyway?"

"My name's Cloud Strife. My friends are with me too." The boy said as a few other people collaborated behind him.

A short black haired girl bounced up to Chihiro and took her free hand in something that resembled a hand shake. "M'names Yuffie!"

"I'm Tifa." Another black haired girl appeared behind Cloud carrying what seemed to be coffee mugs.

"My name is Aeris how are you?" A brunette walked up with a pleasant smile.

Chihiro was stunned that not one of his friends were male. She greeted them all kindly no less before a slightly chilling presence came to exist behind Cloud. "A-and who's your silver haired friend?"

"He's not a fr-"

"This 'ere's Sephiroth, he's Cloud's best friend!" another blonde man with stubble appeared, he was chewing on a toothpick.

"Y'know Cid, if you ever swallowed that thing it could cause internal bleeding and you would die. That would be a pity wouldn't it?" The silver haired boy who had been dubbed Sephiroth said with a death glare towards the man.

"A-anyway…" Chihiro began before she was drowned out by Cid's retaliation, and then Sephiroth's continuation, then a gun shot and another man's appearance. Having been named Mr. Valentine by Yubaba's yelling he had shot a gun.

Chihiro tried a couple more times before the hands around her waste ceased to be and a loud voice rang by her ear. "EVERY ONE BE QUIET!" Kohaku had gotten their attention at least but now Chihiro was put on the spot.

"Erm, well…" Someone patted her very hard on the back and she spit it out. "Christmas is the time of year when there's supposed to be piece on earth, and good will toward men….and loving and caring, erm…and baby Jesus was born!" Turning around Lin had been the one to save her.

"Who's baby Jesus?" A chorus of new workers and old friends chimed.

"Never mind, just put…erg-" Chihiro reached into her bag and pulled out a large box. "-This up while I go get Kamaji and granny."

"Wait…how?" Kohaku asked looking at it in confusion.

"There are instructions in the box!" Chihiro chimed as she ran off.

"Ar..tifi..cial…Christmas tree?" Sephiroth sounded out as a crowd huddled around the box.

"Thata-way Sephy sound it out." Cloud said sarcastically to Sephiroth who pulled him by the color before he screamed, "Piece on earth! Good will toward men! Other things you probably can't read!" Which dug him in deeper and Cloud, luckily only got away with a large red mark on his cheek in the shape of a fist.

"Alright fella's, let's get this thing done! I'm afraid tha' little girls' boyfriend is getting mad at us." Cid said feeling the river spirit's eye's piercing the back of his head, for some reason Kohaku didn't take kindly to the man.

So they opened the box and stared at it completely confused. It was full of green bristly things. "Well, she said there would be an instruction manual..." Lin said diving her hand into the bristles. She pulled it out and opened it.

"Well, it looks like first we're going to need to get…the stand…" Lin looked curiously around the box until Vincent pulled out what looked to be what was in the manual and set it on the ground. "Now the rod…" Kohaku pulled that out and Lin showed him to attach it.

"Now…it just say's that it goes by letters…" Lin looked into the shrubbery, thinking.

Sephiroth took one of the branches and pealed it back near the hook. Every one stared at the boy in awe.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that Sephy!" Yuffie said in an exaggerated concern.

"Yeah, that girl's going to get mad if we don't do this right!" Said Tifa.

"Her name is CHIHIRO!" Kohaku threw in his two cents rather angrily.

That broke into the fuss and everyone was arguing with SOMEONE. Meanwhile Vincent and Yubaba had gotten somewhat….close.

The clatter was broken by Sephiroth hitting them all, very quickly, with the branch in his hand and then silently pointing out that on the metal rod that the greenery was placed on was a letter.

"Ah, that's what they must've meant." Lin, the only one who wasn't fighting, said. "So let's sort them and get this sucker up! Um, let's see, how about Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa do that."

"What are the rest of us going to do?" Kohaku asked Lin, who seemed to be in charge.

"Well….If this is going to be a party, as Chihiro seems to want to make it we'll need food! So Aerith! You and Sephiroth come with me. Cid and Kohaku see what else is in the bag and find something to do with it!"

Cid and Kohaku exchanged odd glances before Cid remembered someone. "Whattabout Valentine?"

"Yubaba seems to be occupying him quite well." Kohaku said coldly as he started towards the sack.

One look at the two of them and it would appear that Yubaba was quite taken with Vincent and Vincent with her in return. It ran chills down Cid's back so he turned back to the fleeting conversation. "You don' have t'be so snippy 'bout it."

Inside the red bag were boxes upon boxes wrapped in shining, sparkling, and colorful paper. There was a pattern of red's and greens in it. Both Cid and Kohaku were bewildered and confused as to what to do about them.

"B-building blocks?" Cid said with a childish spring to him.

"You know what they are?"

"'Course I do! Their fer models and things ey!"

"Sure then I'm going to go help Lin." Before Kohaku could get away he was grabbed by the collar and pulled back.

"You ain't gettin' away so easily m'boy! You're gonna help with my model of the Highwind!"

"Isn't that your last name!?"

"T's me ships name to!"

0.00.0.00.0

"Kamaaaaji!" Chihiro called as she entered the boiler room and a cloud of soot balls surrounded her feet. "Hey guys!"

"What do you want?" Kamaji said in his usual grumble.

"Come upstairs! We're making a Christmas party!"

"What's Christmas?"

"Good will! Holiday cheer, a holy figures birthday!"

Chihiro received a confused look.

"peace on earth?"

"Oh I see! This is a _human _thing. That explains it all."

Kamaji apparently was not coming, so Chihiro began her way out, taking one of the soot balls hostage as she went. "Now how do I get a hold of granny?" On cue a paper doll floated down beside Chihiro.

"No need dear! I've been watching you. Unfortunately I can only come to your party in this form, I'm a bit busy."

Chihiro smiled. "Please tell me you know what Christmas is!"

"Of course I do! I make it my business to know these things."

Chihiro let out a relieved sigh and the two began to walk up the stairs chatting pleasantly about what had been going on lately in their separate worlds.

0.00.0.00.0

"Mom's been trying to teach me how to cook, that's bad. The very first time I tried EASY MAC it exploded in the microwave because I forgot the wat-" The sentence dropped off as the two entered the main bath house once more and saw the mess. "What in the….WHAT HAPPENED!?"

The Christmas tree had been put up, upside down; they had started with the littlest branches. Yet that still seemed normal compared to the gigantic air craft made from gifts and ornaments that was set up beside her bag. The girl began to stutter and wore an expression that couldn't be explained.

"Did we do good?" Yuffie bounced to Chihiro with a smile, the girl however couldn't speak.

"Well, it's not conventional…." Zaniba said, which seemed to have recovered Chihiro.

The girl took a look around once more and then another expression came upon her. The side of her mouth perked up and then the other, soon she had burst into hysterics.

Kohaku came running to her from behind the model they had made from gifts looking concerned. "What's wrong Chihiro!?"

"Nu-nothing! I love it!" She began to control her laughing enough to stand up straight, through a few more giggles she managed, "You…guys…really do…have your own take on things."

For the rest of the night things progressed smoothly in a party like manner, no one opened presents, like Chihiro explained they should because Cid was guarding his masterpiece vigilantly.

The Christmas tree stayed the way it was because everyone had a laugh out of it once Zaniba gave them a picture of a real tree.

They all gathered around their scene and sang the Christmas carol's Chihiro and Zaniba taught them until Cid bumped into his masterpiece and the presents came crashing down, so they opened them.

Chihiro and Kohaku had some cuddle time, while Cloud and Sephiroth cooled down enough to accidentally fall asleep against each other on a couch. Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeris had fun with permanent marker on the boys' faces.

At the end of it all Yubaba and Vincent found the mistletoe and did a little bit more than kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **I appologize to any Vincent fans who want to kill me for paring him with Yubaba, I simply couldn't help myself. XD Happy Christmas! 


End file.
